What am I going to do without you?
by Yims Management
Summary: Story originally by apocalypsebringer29! Amy Finds out she has feelings for Jake and does her best not tell him speaking.. that he is still with Sophia. Might be slow development but will have Jamy. Story name changed!
1. Back in the 99

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yimz management here! My second attempt to write a B99 story! This was originally by **apocalypsebringer29!

* * *

Amy's heart was beating loud, she hoped that the others around her couldn't hear it too. Every two minutes she resisted the urge to glance up from her work to see if _he_ was back yet. _He_ as in.. Jake. _He_ had left her six months ago, with a confession that he wished that they were together, 'romantic stylez' but she was with Teddy. Well, she had been at least, until a few nights ago.

"You _have_ to talk to him." Rosa told her and she slammed her hand down on Amy's desk.

"I don't know what your talking about." Amy said confused, Rosa rolled her eyes and Terry jumped in.

"Jake." Terry told her.

"I-I-I-I don't know what your talking about." Amy said again nervously as she looked back on her computer.

"Come on, Amy we all know you like him." Rosa threw out, Boyle nodded.

"Yeah I totally agree and you know you can bang it out anytime you want too, of course, letting me know in advance." Boyle said everyone frowned at him.

"_What_?" Gina asked while she looked up from her phone in disgust.

"Why would Amy have to ask you first?" Terry asked Boyle.

"Well, we're practically brothers and I just assumed that I would know everything first." Boyle shrugged then added. "You can talk to me about _anything_ of Jake." Amy looked away disgusted followed up by Gina's Ugh.

"Oh, Isn't Amy dating Teddy right now?" Hitchcock asked, Amy nodded.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Hitchcock." Amy said a bit unsure.

"That doesn't sound good, Are you sure you guys are good?" Boyle asked.

"Yes I am, we are very in love with each other! I mean there is _no_ way that I'd already started my break up speech! And I don't know _why_ you guys keep on bothering me about this just drop it!" Amy said nervously then left the precinct.

"Back in the Nine Nine!"

Amy's heart raced, only now, she couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake!" Yelled Boyle, who couldn't contain his excitement, Jake pointed at him.

"Hey, um, can we talk for a minute?" His warm voice came from next to her.

Amy looked up from her desk to see Jake standing beside her.

"Yeah? Uh, I mean, yes." She squeaked in response.

Standing face-to-face in the evidence locker, Amy thought that the awkward tension could potentially kill her.

"So, I know what I said before I left, and I just want you to know that I didn't mean it, I was just nervous, and you were there, and-"

Amy felt as if something had died inside of her, she wanted to lash out at Jake, scream, cry, and bang her fists against his surprisingly muscley chest, but she didn't, instead:

"Haha, I know, like, could you imagine me and you together? 'Romantic stylez?' Yeah right."

Amy was killing herself from being alone with him every second in that evidence room.

They turned around and headed for the door.

"So, hows Teddy?" He said whilst behind her

"Oh, I dunno, we broke up, I haven't really heard from him in a while." She said, nonchalantly.

Jake nodded and mouth a oh.

"Peralta, Santiago, my office, now." Captain Holt commanded.

"After you." Jake beckoned to Amy.

"Sit." said Holt, "I have a case for the two of you. Amy, I understand that working with Boyle has proved to be... challenging, while you, Peralta, are eager to get back into the field and work on regular cases, however, it is my duty as your Captain-." Captain Holt paused and looked at Jake. "Are you sure that you are ready?"

"Yes! I'm ready to put my whole face in, in as in, I saw you last night wearing nothing but a onesie." Jake said eagerly.

"He's back." Amy said.

Amy and Jake sat in Jake's rusted old car.

"Ah, this is like the good old days." Jake sighed.

"Yeah, I've missed this. You don't understand how horrible stakeouts were with Boyle, as much as love him. Ugh! The only thing he could talk about was food!" Amy complained.

"Yeah, I know, while my thing is just boobs, farts, boobs, whatever." He joked, playfully.

"Mmm." Amy mumbled, not really paying attention to what he was saying. The last time she had seen this car had been just before he had gone undercover, just after he told her that he liked her, then drove away- not returning for 6 months.

Jake noticed that she had turned a slight shade of pink, "Amy Santiago. Are you actually thinking about me?"

"No! I'm just really bad at this ok?!" She snapped back at him.

"No, I'm just really bad at this, title of your sex tape." He told her, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ugh," Amy groaned, and then she jolted up as she saw men walk out and hid, "Over there duck!"

Jake and Amy watched closely as three hooded men crept out of the warehouse, cautiously peering over their backs every now and then. As they turned the corner, the pair got out of the car and started to quietly run towards them.

"NYPD! Drop your weapons!" Yelled Amy with a gun in her hand, and Jake behind her.

Jake saw it as if it happened in slow motion. One of the three men, pulled a loaded gun out of his belt and shot towards Amy. The pointed bullet narrowly missed her, and punctured a hole in a car behind them.

"Amy!" Jake yelled.

"I'm fine! Go! Go!" Amy told him.

Frustrated Jake didn't go to check Amy instead he had a full out brawl with one of the men. He took him down and placed his hands behind his back. Amy came up behind the guy next to Jake and knocked the man out with her gun.

"Nice." Jake said.

"You too." Amy breathed out she smiled as she saw Jake smirk.

"Let's go!" Jake told her she smiled followed him to the car.

* * *

**A/N: This will be a multi chapter story! THANKS FOR READING UNTIL NEXT TIME ❤️❤️**


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

**A/N:Hey guys I can back with a new chapter! My first Brooklyn Nine Nine Story we will see how this goes~Please review!**

* * *

"Hey... Sarge can bring a chain saw and a pair of magnified glass to me at 24 and Gen?" Jake asked Terry through his phone.

"Why?" He asked.

"No.. Questions asked." Jake said suddenly very shaky.

Terry rolled his eyes hung up the phone then he took the materials needed and headed over 24th. He walked down the street and stood at 24th looking around next to a mailbox.

"Jake!" Terry yelled.

"Hey buddy!" Jake said emphasizing the 'hey' as Terry turned around shocked.

Jake suddenly popped his face outside of the mailbox slot and waved the hand he could get through in the tiny slot.

"What the hell?!" Terry yelled.

"No. Questions. Asked." Jake told him very slowly.

Jake and Terry walked in through the doors of the precinct and groaned in pain as he stretched his back and leaned forward. Terry looked pissed and amused at the same time.

"I still want to know how you got into that mail box." He asked as he slapped his hands down to his sides.

Jake pointed at him to warn him but it was too late Gina's keen ears caught the convos action.

"Mail box you got into a mail box?" She asked laughing.

"No I didn't. I was getting into-a-thing-with- sarge can I see you for a sec?" Jake stuttered professionally Terry snickered and nodded.

"Look. You cannot tell Holt about this." Jake told him.

Terry laughed, "Alright man but he will find out anyways."

"I know!" Jake said offensively prideful, "But not.. yet he must have a no questions asked!" Jakes looked away in a grin.

"What are we talking about?" Boyle asked as he got down to sit in his chair in the briefing room they were in. Everyone started walking in.

"Boyle you have a no questions asked right? Everyone has too!" Jake laughed nervously.

"Nope not me." Rosa said straight covered by Boyle's of course.

"I have one. Want to hear mines?" Hitchcock told everyone who automatically shot back with a No! Caption Holt saved the day by immediately staring the briefing afterwards. Jake never felt more relived.

* * *

"So.. Captain me and Amy caught the bad guy with some super awesome moves I picked up from die hard, which means can I please get back in the field?" Jake begged. Captain Holt and Jake did a mini string contests until captain holt caved in.

"Fine, you can work on a case with Boyle. Dismissed." The Captain looked away back to his book and Jake did a silent Yes before leaving.

"Whelp Boyle I'm back on the case!" Jake slapped his shoulder and Boyle hugged Jake.

* * *

**A/N: sorry guys idk how to continue can you help me out by thinking a case? Thanks so much!**


	3. What's Up Baby Boy?

**A/N: Hi All! I have returned with the finishing chapter! I seems to be ages I apologize especially since this was my story to begin with but I had no idea how to continue it... Well here is my chapter thanks so much for staying with me up until now!**

* * *

Terry came in and sat down on his desk, "Thanks for helping me watch the kids later." He told Jake.

"Whoa!" Amy exclaimed. "Your letting Jake watch your kids?"

"I hate kids." Rosa told everyone bluntly, while she crossed her arms. "I wish they'd all drown in a bathtub."

"Well," Jake put his hands down on his pant while he sat up. "I think kids are great. I'm great with kids." Terry gave him a weak smile.

"Later on my wife and I are going on parents meeting and it's only parents allowed and I would ask my babysitter but she is out. So, the only other option is Jake besides he's the godfather." Terry explain, Jake nodded and smiled at Amy.

"Seems like a very bad idea." Amy interjected judging him very strongly.

"For who the kids or Jake?" Gina asked, Boyle thought about it.

"My babies are very obedient." Terry said while is face wavered a little.

* * *

His kids were running the houses screaming everywhere. The whole room was a mess with baby toys all over the places. Terry tried to catch them but it wasn't working.

"I mean how hard could it be?" Jake asked Amy gave him the _really?_ Face.

Jake stared in shock for the past 10 minutes as Terry's kids ran around the house screaming and throwing things everywhere. After Terry and his wife left they started the chaos Jake had no idea on how to stop them.

* * *

The next morning, Jake strolled into the precinct, late per usual. Last night seemed like a blur to him, did he pass out? He remembered Amy staying over for a while, and Terry's kids going all over the place but he couldn't really remember why she was there, and how long she stayed for. He had woken up alone in his bed, wearing the clothes that he had had on the day before, and a note on his bedside table from Amy that read:

_Hey, _

_There's coffee in the kitchen _

_see you at work later._

_Amy_

"Um, Amy? Can I talk to you for a second?" Said Jake, suddenly losing every ounce of his usual confidence.

"Yeah, sure." replied Amy. They walked towards the evidence locker and, once inside it, Jake shut the door behind them.

"So.. What exactly happened last night?" He asked her he hoped that he didn't do anythings really stupid like _kiss_ her.

Amy smirked, "_Well..._" She didn't even know where to start.

* * *

The next few days flew past Amy, she had been hard at work, and before she even knew it, it was Friday.

"Amy. The rest of us are gong out for drinks. You coming?" Said Rosa, as she walked past Amy's desk in her killer heeled boots.

"No thanks," replied Amy, declining the invitation, "I'm just gonna head straight home."

"Ahh _lame_!" Jake called out, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Amy just come!" Rosa said.

Amy bit her lip, Should she go? Lately her feelings were all weird she didn't know what was wrong. Every time Jake walk passed her or was in the room she would know and have butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, Sophia is coming too I hope you don't mind." Jake finished.

Well... That was that.

"Yeah, no... I have lots of stuff to do tonight." Amy told them back.

* * *

They were all at the bar when Jake saw his girlfriend Sophia.

"Hey Sophia!" Jake called her over, she noticed him and smiled.

"Hey Jake!" Sophia giggle as she gave him a kiss.

Rosa walked by and pretended to throw up, making Jake roll his eyes.

"So, I heard you wanted to talk?"

How could Sophia do this without breaking Jakes heart? She didn't want too. No. But she had to, she was getting worse and worser cases to work with and she knew why because she was dating a cop. As much as she loved Jake she knew it couldn't last. She will let him know before they fell in harder. Even she was dying inside maybe Amy can have him now. Cops and lawyers didn't get along after all. Jake put away bad guys and she has to prove they aren't guilty. Perhaps she is guilty now. She took a deep breath and looked straight at his eyes.

"Ok Jake, I don't know how to do this without breaking so... I'm just going to say it." Jake frowned, "Were breaking up."

* * *

**A/N: And this is the end of this chapter thank you so much for staying with me up until now! I hope to come back soon with more! If you have any ideas to happen please comment!^^ Until next time!**


End file.
